heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Feylund
Feylund is one of an unknown number of planets orbiting an unnamed star, described as a forest planet in several character entries. Orbited by twin moons referred to as the twin moons of harvest, Feylund is home to a wide variety of species that have been drawn to the Battle of All Time. As opposed to the other planets drawn into the conflict, Feylund is prone to appear in the visions of all the Valkyrie, Jandar excluded. Each of the Generals has found characters and units of their personal preference to fuel their personal motives, extending the planetary conflicts outside the borders of their own world. Etymology Feylund's name is not explained within the lore of Heroscape. However, outside in-game explanation, '' fey'' is a Middle English word that meant "fated to die", that became an adjective of several meanings, the one most relevant to its use here defining something otherworldly, supernatural, or strange. The word'' lund '' is a common noun in all North Germanic languages that means grove. So by the two words that make the name, one can assume Feylund's name means "supernatural grove". Geography In comparison to the other planets seen in the Valkyrie's visions, Feylund's geography is given more mention. Names of regions and locations have been dropped, but past this, there is no set designation of where these regions are found or what era they existed. Annellintia A region mostly controlled by Cyprien Esenwein and his undead army. Ashra A city of elves built into the forest of Waylan trees, the homes of the city-folk grown out of the wood itself. Badru Assumed location of the four-footed Wolves of Badru first seen by Sgt. Drake Alexander. Bogdan Assumed to be the region where the Rechets resided, many centuries ago. Dumutef The region where the Fiantooth are trained as sentries. Heart of the Great Forest The center of Feylund's forested regions described as the location where the Aubrien Archer bands are formed. Lerkintin There is no definite method of distinguishing if this is a name of an individual or a region but it is described as being the source of "ancient magic". Llomvar A mountain whose base is described as the location of the elven city of Ashra. The forest at its base is also home to ivory-barked Waylan trees. Morindan Region completely under the control of Cyprien Esenwein. Also, the region where zombie rituals take place. Described as having caverns and barren valleys. Nullondia This is a region named in Dünd's biography as the home of the legendary Doggin species. Oak Forest Village Home of Kyntela Gwyn, known for its towering oak trees that defend against all assaults. Wolflin Described as a large expanse of nearly flat-lying lava flows where Brunak (and perhaps by extension, all Trolticors) was raised. History Due in part to the multiple characters drawn from the planet, in comparison to the other planets, Feylund has more historical information available. Events seem to be categorized into ages, the only one focused on being the 7th Age. All other events have no time category. 7th Age The 7th Age is the time designation used for the period/era that Syvarris and Krug are drawn from. The racial noun/adjective Thilkian is used by Syvarris to describe himself and hails from this time period as well. Syvarris was pulled from this era moments before Krug went to kill him. Seeing as how the elf was by himself in combat, it further highlights the arrogance he is prone to hold. Syvarris was Ullar's first rescue. Unidentified Ages These events in Feylund's history are not given an age designation, thus exist undefined. * Sudema's Exile: Stated she was last seen over twenty years ago when the 8th Elf Banisher Marhana and Khosumet the Darklord formed an alliance to exile her. The alliance collapsed through Khosumet's betrayal. * Creation of the Leaf of the Home Tree: It is stated that before the creation of this relic, the craftsmen were required to perfect their craft for 2,500 years. Although existing on Valhalla, the relic itself was made with Waylan wood, indicating its existence prior to its use in the Battle of All Time. * Batlle of the Order of the Crimson Sigil: Several individuals are involved in this unnamed conflict that forced the Order to engage with Khosumet the Darklord in a brutal contest over the possession of the Dire Stone. Both sides were being summoned moments before death, leaving the fate of the DIre Stone unknown. * Barbarian/Giant Conflicts: Jotun is described as falling prey to a band of barbarians of an unidentified race. * Betrayal of Veldoris the Proud: The city of Ashra is described as being isolated from the rest of Feylund for the past 1,200 years due to the undescribed betrayal of this named individual. * Esenwein Conquest: The time that the Esenweins have been in control of regions of Feylund is unidentified. *Bogdan Extermination: Many centuries ago the Rechets were being hunted to extinction. They made a pact with the Esenweins exchanging servitude for protection. Inclusion into the Heroscape continuity Jandar and Valkrill remain the only Valkyrie who has not summoned from Feylund, suggesting they never received visions of the planet. All others have used units from the world in their conflicts, although Ullar can be designated as the sole defender of the fates of the lives on the world for his consistent summoning of the most prominent species from the hands of gruesome death. Vydar summoned Sudema, a prominent villain of Feylund, suggesting his dark intentions years before his betrayal. Category:Planet